<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again and Again by villainovae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941917">Again and Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae'>villainovae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, DickDami Week 2021, Gentle Non-Con, M/M, Trans Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard holds him down and takes him.</p>
<p>It’s a strangely gentle hold. Not one that Grayson would use on a violent criminal-- it’s not meant to harm him, to dig into and squeeze. He pins him to the mattress with terrifyingly soft strength. He’s not playfighting, not sparring, not this time. He can’t even move, Richard doesn’t give him the chance.</p>
<p>DickDami Week Day 3 - After Care</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again and Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the DickDami Week Day 3 prompt 'After Care'</p>
<p>TWs for: rape/non-con, implied underage, discussion of pregnancy, language used for a trans man's genitalia that may be triggering (p/ssy)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richard holds him down and takes him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a strangely gentle hold. Not one that Grayson would use on a violent criminal-- it’s not meant to harm him, to dig into and squeeze. He pins him to the mattress with terrifyingly soft strength. He’s not playfighting, not sparring, not this time. He can’t even move, Richard doesn’t give him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he realizes what is happening: he screams, but the man he thought he could trust turns his head into the pillow, muffling it. His limbs start to numb and he realizes there must have been something slipped into the mug of hot chocolate Richard had given him earlier. A mild sedative or a muscle relaxant, mixed among the powder, milk, and miniature marshmallows. Nothing to dull his mind, just to make him lose control of his body. He blinks back tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strength of Richard’s hold lessens, slowly. Eventually, when he is sure the drug has kicked in, he releases it. Uses his hands instead to remove Damian’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard breathes, heavily. Damian can feel the ghost of it on his back, warm and wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, Dami. So pretty for me,” He says, softly. Because he’s been soft with him this entire time, such a contrast to the act Damian knows he is committing. “I want you to watch. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns him over, and Damian is met with his face. Richard has always been handsome, with soulful, downturned eyes that perhaps he had been too quick to trust. He had fallen into his trap, and Richard had betrayed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson looks at him like he hung the moon and stars and Damian is </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such a gorgeous little pussy, Damian. It’s wonderful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonderful.” Richard looks down at his sex reverently. If his muscles could move he would be cringing-- he hates that word. “God, I can’t wait to be inside you,” He confesses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian feels a tear travel down his face, dripping onto the pillow. He can’t remember the last time he’d cried. If he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush, don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s a lot, I know. But I’ll be really gentle, it won’t hurt at all,” He coos, and then presses a kiss to… that place. “I’ll make you feel so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s true to his word, and Damian wishes he had lied. It would have been so much easier to hate him if it had hurt, if he had bled. But Richard slowly opens him up, and when he enters him it doesn’t feel good, exactly, but it doesn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rocks for a while, and frankly Damian feels nothing at all. He can’t stand to look at Richard anymore, and stares at the off-white, popcorned ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Richard presses his hips flush to him and stills. He leans forward, into Damian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you notice I swapped your birth control? If I guessed your cycle right, you could be pregnant right after this. If not, we’ll just try again,” He whispers, smiling sweetly in a way that Damian finds grotesque. “But when you do? Then we’ll be together forever, Dami. I’ll take such good care of you and our babies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian feels bile in his throat. He’d be sobbing, except that he can barely move his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard pulls and continues, going until he releases with a low groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulls out, Damian isn’t sure what time it is. He can move his fingers somewhat, now, but he doesn’t have the energy. Even if he could move more, he isn’t sure that he wants to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson leaves, and he cries in something like joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he comes back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has a washcloth, damp with warm water, in his hand. Damian feels it between his thighs-- with horror, he realizes Richard is cleaning off the products of their coupling. The ones that leaked out of him. He wishes Richard had just left him here, alone and dirty. It would hurt less, he thinks, as Richard presses a kiss to his navel, gazing lovingly into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so good, Damian,” He says, like he had a choice. Like he could have run. “I’m sorry, though. I was so selfish, sweetheart. Next time I’ll eat you out first, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian closes his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a lil drabble for today, hope y'all enjoyed uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>